The Beauty of the Sky
by cupcake.universe
Summary: Neville has got something to ask, but how will he say it when Luna only wants to look at the sky? A Nuna oneshot, read and review please :D xxx


**Hello! Now I am supposed to be writing the epilogue for Getting Even and I'm supposed to be writing a chapter for Speak What We Feel. AND I'm suppose to start this other story for my friend on here. But I really wanted to write a Nuna fic, even though I am best known for my Dramione stories. And people who are fans of House Unity, might think that I hate Neville as I always get Hermione to yell at him. Well you're wrong because I love him! And Matt Lewis for that matter xxx**

**Its only a oneshot :( But I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely autumn evening. The sun was sat perfectly between two large fluffy clouds. Its orange radiance glowing through the white sheets on the sky, beams of light pouring from the bottom like hot molten liquid.<p>

The grass that they were sat upon was slightly damp from the September rain, but cut finely and so uniformly. Neville was fidgeting about nervously with his hands while Luna just sat by him, gazing off into the sky. Her eyes were full of wonder and amazement. Just like pools of beautiful blue that made Neville's heart race.

"The sky is mesmerizing isn't it?" Luna said dreamily, twirling her hair in her fingers in a very elegant and not ditsy way.

"Yeah, it's great…" Neville replied, he was trying to focus on his next plan of action, so his concentration level in this conversation wasn't particularly high.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing that you've ever laid your eyes on?" she continued, still with that dreamy expression on her face.

Neville was panicking now. He was trying to think through what he was going to do next but Luna was talking about the sky. He didn't want to seem rude and ignore her, but he really did want everything to be perfect.

Luna broke her gaze and looked at Neville. He was currently fumbling with something in his pocket so she gave him a confused look.

"Neville, what are you doing?" she asked innocently, her blue eyes had widened to become much larger.

"Hmmm what? Oh umm nothing…" he continued to fumble but brought his hands to his knees in a very 'I'm trying to be cool' fashion.

Luna simply smiled at him and shuffled over to lean on his shoulder. They had been dating for years now but she still felt like he wasn't totally comfortable in her presence. However normally when she rested her head on his shoulder, he would cuddle up to her or place his own head on top of hers. But today he didn't even flinch, he just stayed completely frozen.

"Neville is everything okay?" Luna said, feeling a little concerned about Neville's behaviour.

'Crap. She's asking me if everything is okay when it blatantly isn't. I know, I'll just go back to the conversation we had to distract her!' Neville thought.

"Yeah its fine. I was just thinking about what you just said." He replied coolly.

"And…"

"And what?"

"And what did you think about the conversation…" Luna started, hoping that Neville would finish her sentence.

"Well I disagree." He said bluntly.

"You disagree? As in you don't like the sky? How can you not like the sky?" Luna started to fret.

"No, you said that the sky is the most beautiful thing that you'd ever seen. However I disagree," Neville responded and Luna's expression was pure confusion, "I disagree because _you_ are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on."

Luna's face changed from bewilderment to bliss. She smiled happily and was about to place her head back on Neville's shoulder when he turned to face her instead, making her stumble off balance on her knees.

"And, Luna Lovegood, because you are the most beautiful thing on this earth, will you marry me?" Neville said in one breath. He was kneeling down, and even though she was also kneeling on the grass too, she couldn't help but squeal and throw her arms around him. Not the usual reaction from someone usually so calm and dreamy.

"Yes, Neville, I would love to be Mrs Longbottom." She remarked. She stared at the ring in its intricate box. It was a pure gold band with a small pearl peeping out of the front. When she saw it closer, she noticed it had an engraving, it read 'For my lovely Luna.' He placed the gold ring onto her slim finger and before he could even look up properly she had kissed him, with so much passion that they both tumbled onto the grass.

They rolled around down the hill still in each others arms while the sun was setting for that evening. Everything had gone smoothly for Neville, despite his worries. Now he had the stresses of wedding planning to deal with…

~ End ~

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that you enjoyed that! Its just supposed to be a little fluffy oneshot so don't take everything to heart and criticize if I used the wrong homophone or something!<strong>

**Please read and review! And if you like Dramione, check out my other stories! :D xxx**


End file.
